hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura Merasumi
Asura Merasumi (エースラ メレーサミ Eesura Mereesami'):' is member #13 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks eighth in the group. Appearance Asura is young muscular boy with long dark brown hair, reaching past his waist and orange eyes. He often wears a pale yellow poncho cloak that covers only his upper body, while wearing nothing beneath. He wears a pair of black with red lining fingerless gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles are imprinted with his own name on them and as well as a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wears a belt embedded with the Five Point Star and the straps are lined with it as well. A five-pointed star pattern is also found in the gauge earrings he wears. He has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #12, on his center chest. Personality Asura comes off as a cold and collected member of the Phantom Troupe, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even he displays shock at the surprising moments he witnesses). A testament to his cold nature is his brutal assault on the innocent victims whom he even tries to kill for amusement that were not part of the plan or at no way was necessary to kill. He is likewise shown smirking when he a fight is about to break out between people who are strong (probably because of his lust for battle). He also states that he feels no sentimentality with for anyone even his fellow Troupe members. However, it appears that in spite of his seeming lack of emotions, Asura does not like being insulted. In addition, he reacts rather violently if anyone calls him a gaki (slang in Japanese for "kid" or "brat") In combat, he is a very sadistic and violent fighter, and also seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems to be enjoying himself enough to be happy He is cold-natured but very loyal to the Boss and the Phantom Troupe as a whole. He is implied to be deeply involved with all Phantom Troupe activities, remembering exact details of how long it's been since the last time all of the members have gathered together, what has changed since then and who the new members are or when the boss gave him instructions. He also finds it offensive when a Troupe member shows weakness around him and goes as far as to call them out in front of the entire group. Despite his lack of sentimentality towards the other Troupe members, he occasionally clashes with the other members in disagreements, but he seems to get along well with them. He is particularly close to Shoji Koda and Cazzar, with whom he partners with during missions and competes to see which can get more kills. He also seems to trust the judgments of the Recon members, but only after their determined that their judgment would be fine to do so. Asura also displays a humorous side, when he teams up with another member to tease someone else, with Asura wearing a goofy expression on his face the whole time doing so. Background Not much is known about Asura's past. He seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe until joining the Spiders some time after it was made. three years prior to the start of the series, Asura fought against Nozel Zoldyck along with the Larcade Strauss and two other members after he killed Troupe member #7. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption have been revealed against the Zoldycks. Abilities & Powers In terms of combat prowess, Asura stands out even among the Spiders. His extreme speed, and great strength, combined with his powerful Nen abilities, make him a deadly opponent. His strength of mind and ruthlessness allow him to act without hesitation. He has a penchant for attacking the enemy from their blind spots. Since he rarely fights at full strength, he often under-performs at the beginning of a real fight. Enhanced Strength: Despite his young appearance Asura is the eighth physically strongest member in the Troupe. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Asura's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. Immense Agility: Asura is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering his position quickly right after an exchange of blows and assaulting the enemy relentlessly. He can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Advanced Stamina: Asura is able to dodge nearly every attack from an opponent and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat. Enhanced Endurance: Asura possesses great physical stamina. He has been shown, various times, using his Nen ability numerous of times in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards. Asura able to continue fighting against a very powerful enemy even after sustaining extreme injuries and several broken bones. After that battle, he is capable of continuing as he fights and kills several armed soldiers. Nen Asura's natural category is Transmutation. He is a powerful Nen user Battles Quotes Trivia